Sora No Otoshimono - True Love
by Elitexassassin
Summary: When Ikaros starts to think about her place in her masters heart. She suggests that Tomoki and the angeloids go the the beach to "chill out"
1. Chapter 1

_**Sora no Otoshimono - True Love**_

* * *

><p>The alarm clock rings. Tomoki puts up his hand and turns off the alarm. Ikaros his slowly starts to look over. Her soft green eyes looked over at her master she decides it is time to wake him up. "Master are you awake?" she says. Tomoki let off a slight yarn "yes Ikaros". Suddenly a different angeloid ran into the room. She was very small she ran and jump on top of Tomoki saying "Onii-Chan". At that moment Tomoki realized it was just Chaos. Tomoki decided that it was time he get up for school he got up off his bed and walked over to his wardrobe. He put on his school uniform and walked down the stairs with Chaos. Ikaros stood still in Tomoki's room thinking to herself. Then one thought popped into her head "What does Master think of me?". but then Ikaros started to feel a pain in her reactor she then said quietly "Every time I think of Master my reactor starts to hurt, what should I do?". Nymph then said to Tomoki "Hey where's Alpha?" Tomoki quickly replied "I don't know I will go and check" Tomoki ran up the stairs and into his room. He saw Ikaros sitting on his bed "whats up Ikaros" asked Tomoki. "Its just what d-do you want for lunch Master" asked the angeloid. Tomoki replied "surprise me Ikaros" and he walked out the room. Ikaros started to think "why didn't I ask Master what he thought of me". "<em><strong>ASTREA<strong>_" screamed Tomoki. Ikaros ran down the stairs and asked "Is Master is danger". Tomoki said "No Ikaros it's just Astrea". "Shut up dummy" said Astrea playfully, "if I'm so dumb whats 9+10", easy shouted the angeloid "21". "Astrea" said Tomoki, "yes" she responded, "you are an idiot" he said.  
>After a While of arguing Tomoki realized he was late for school.<br>"Quick we are late for school" shouted Tomoki. "Where is Sohara" asked Tomoki. "She said she was sick" said Nymph, "Master should I look after Sohara" asked Ikaros. "No need Ikaros I will look after her" he replied, "Can we stay off as well then Tomoki" asked Nymph, Tomoki thought about it. "Sure after all I said you have freedom didn't I", "Yeah but" explained Nymph, "Yeah but nothing" said Tomoki.  
>The gang went over to Sohara's house to only be told to go home by her parents.<br>"Well what should do then?" asked Tomoki. "We could go to the beach" said Ikaros, "good idea Ikaros" said Tomoki. "Was that praise Master" said Ikaros blushing, "Yes Ikaros yes it was". Ikaros reactor started to hurt again. "Is everything OK Ikaros" said Tomoki in a worried tone. "Errr yes Master" said the angeloid.  
>The group then leave the house and before the left the garden Ikaros grabs Tomoki and says "Lets go to the beach", and the group fly off into the horizon.<br>"Ikaros" said Tomoki gently, "Yes Master" she replied. "Where is this beach exactly" asked Tomoki. "Around 200 miles away Master", "why are we going to a beach 200 miles away Ikaros". "Because it would be nice to get a change of environment Master". Ikaros then thought to her self "it is wrong to lie, but under these circumstances i'm know Master will understand", "or at least I hope."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter_ 2 **

* * *

><p>Tomoki, Ikaros, Astraea, Nymph and Chaos all land at the beach, "You girls go and get changed in the changing rooms and don't take to long" said Tomoki. "OK master" Ikaros responded, all the angeloids walked into the changing rooms and started laughing all apart from Ikaros. "So Alpha we finally got you on a date with your master" said Nymph. "Yes thank you Nymph" said Ikaros, "don't just thank me don't forget about Sohara who pretended to be sick for you to finally go on that date you wanted", "Yes I know Nymph" said Ikaros. The angeloids left the changing rooms to see tomoki staring at women's chests as they walked past. "Tomoki you pervert" Shouted Nymph. "Sorry I cant help it" Explained Tomoki, "well then me and Astraea are going to rent a boat with chaos as are wing cause us to sink to the bottom of the ocean", "OK but what about me and Ikaros" asked Tomoki. "I don't know ask Ikaros what she wants to do" shouted Nymph.<br>**_Astraea, Nymph and Chaos walk off into the_** distance  
><span>"What do you want to do Ikaros" asked Tomoki, "Master I would like to walk around the beach with you" said Ikaros, "OK Ikaros lets walk around the beach then".  
><strong><span>Tomoki and Ikaros started to walk down the<span>** beach"Master" said Ikaros, "Yes Ikaros" said Tomoki staring at women around the beach. "can i err-rrm hold your hand" said Ikaros blushing, Tomoki looked at Ikaros and said "Don't ask me just do it if you wish" said Tomoki nervously. "yes master" said Ikaros happily, "Master what do you think of me" said Ikaros quietly. "what did you say Ikaros i didn't catch that" said Tomoki, "Nothing Master" said Ikaros. "Hey Ikaros lets go and sit at those rocks over there" **_Tomoki points out some rocks under a_** tree "OK master" both Ikaros and Tomoki start to walk over to the rocks. They both sit down and look at the sky, then suddenly "Master I want to know what you think of me" said Ikaros boldly. "I-Ikaros you remember what happened when you were flying us to the Synapse?", "yes m-master how would i forget such a thing". "Well you kept on saying you loved me and were smiling". Ikaros started to blush, "It is true master I do love you so very much", "then why don't you ever ask me on dates" Ikaros started get up. "because master i get very nervous", "Ikaros", "yes master". "lets go home"."yes master"  
>Ikaros then let her wing out.<br>"master lets go", "OK Ikaros lets go home". "Ikaros lets be together forever", "yes master" .  
>"Master can I sleep in your bed tonight?", "...y-yes Ikaros"<br>The two of them arrive back home and go straight upstairs. "Lets be together forever" kept going through Ikaros' mind and then.  
>"MASTER LOOK I'M SMILING". "how are you smiling", "well I-I thought about you and me together for ever master"<br>"Ikaros i'm going to bed now", "me too master". Ikaros climbed into Tomoki's bed, "master could I sleep in your bed every night ", "...y-yeah"  
>Ikaros smiles and hugs her beloved master<p>

**_THE END!_**


	3. Bonus Chapter

**_Bonus_ _Chapter_**

Tomoki woke up the next day "okay my desire for Ikaros are growing to strong now but it was a good dream" tomoki looked beside him to see Ikaros hugging him she looked asleep but he knew angeloids don't sleep. "Ikaros g-get up", "yes master" Ikaros was still smiling from last night Tomoki thought. "Ikaros what happened last night". "I slept with my master" said Ikaros with a massive grin on her face. "master"said Ikaros, "yes Ikaros", "you have something on your face". Tomoki asked Ikaros to get it off his face "yes master" as Ikaros got closer to her masters face she gave into her urges and kissed her master on his lips. Tomoki smiled and didn't pull away but nether did Ikaros. But then Nymph watched them Through a gap in the door and got jealous of alpha, so Nymph walked away. Then Chaos ran through the door (literally) and jumped on top of Tomoki saying "onii - chan where did you go when you were at the beach we could not find you anywhere", Tomoki unable to give a proper answer froze in place until, "Me and master came back home and i went and slept with him in his bed". Tomoki started to blush "Ikaros a word please", "yes master", "don't say anymore That's an order". "Yes master, master before we go back c-could you k-kiss me a-again". "OK why not Ikaros", Ikaros slowly started grabbing his hands and putting them around this kiss lasted for a few minutes before Ikaros got his hands again and escorted her master into her room and locked the door

The End  
>P.S. if you think i should write a sequel to this story please leave a review with your opinion. peace.<p> 


End file.
